


The Experiment

by orphan_account



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Other, experimenting with homosexuality (no sex)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, you know how sometimes mad people mistake men for women or something and fall in love with them?" Guildenstern did not like where this was going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Pip](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Pip).



Right, so I'm doing this with a friend...well, bits of it, anyway, for our GCSE drama assessment. I thought maybe writing a bit about them would help me. So here I am, writing a bit.

**The experiment**

_Author's note: I saw a lot of Ros/Guil love stories, but since I don't envision either of them as gay, I thought I'd do this. No meaning of poking fun at anything, just something I thought might happen._

Rosencrantz sat, his fingers twitching. He clearly had something to say. Guildenstern sighed.

"What is it?" he asked; the twitching was rapidly becoming irritating.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"You know, I just thought about madness..."

"Yes."

"Well, you know how sometimes mad people mistake men for women or something and fall in love with them?" Guildenstern did not like where this was going.

"Yes."

"Well, I was wondering if we might be mad. I mean, we've done some mad things, and I feel a little insane."

"Do you indeed?"

"Yes, and I thought we could test my hypothesis."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Kiss each other."

"No." Guidenstern's tone was flat. "Definitely not."

"Oh, please..." Rosencrantz's eyes were pleading.

"All right." Guildenstern said, relenting a little. "But if as I see likely you are unhappy by the end then so be it, and you shall take no sympathy from me." Awkwardly, the two men leaned in. Their lips brushed. Then they pulled away rapidly. Guildenstern's face was a picture of disgust, and Rosencrantz's was much the same. He spat on the deck, wiping his mouth furiously with his sleeve.

"God, that was awful." he said, when they had sat back down.

"Quite, quite distasteful. I really don't know why they do it."

"Perhaps some people enjoy that."

"Perhaps. We, though, clearly do not. I think we were made for women."

"Have you ever kissed a woman, Guil?"

"You oughtn't to ask me that."

"Why not?"

"It's insensitive."

 


End file.
